


Bouře

by griseo_noctis



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear, Feelings, Love, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griseo_noctis/pseuds/griseo_noctis
Summary: Uběhlo několik sekund, možná pár minut než Niki vzhlédl a střetl se tak s jeho něžným pohledem. James si všiml Nikiho očí barvy modrého moře, ve kterých se odehrávala nespoutaná bouře.James v nich dokázal vyčíst tu stejnou hrůzu a strach, který prožíval před pár lety v Nürburgringu, kdy měl při závodě nehodu.





	Bouře

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076479) by [blowinduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck). 



James otevřel oči, pomalu, jako by se bál, že ho oslepující temnota pohltí a on už nikdy nespatří sluneční paprsky vycházejícího slunce. Chvíli těkal očima po místnosti, když v tom za okny prolétl blesk a zbarvil pokoj do stříbrné záře, která po chvíli zbledla a vše zase vrátila do tmy. Dešťové kapky se odrážely od okenního skla a zaplňovaly to nepříjemné hrobové ticho, co se linulo atmosférou. James nesnášel bouřky, nesnášel déšť a to neplatilo jen v průběhu závodů. Neměl rád, když musel celé dny trčet doma a dívat se jak obloha pláče, připadalo mu to depresivní a on pak v sobě cítil neskutečný žal.  
Proto zavřel oči nad dalším oslnivým svitem, převalil se na bok a poslepu hledal přítomnost Nikiho teplého těla, ale jeho dlaň přistála pouze na chladné matraci. Když zjistil, že leží sám v prázdné manželské posteli, jeho druhá ruka automaticky vystřelila k lampě na protějším stolku, ale žádný proud světla z ní nevyšel. Kvůli té bouřce a silnému větru musela vypadnout elektřina. Paráda.  
"Niki?" Zavolal, hlas měl ještě rozespalý a v krku cítil sucho. Neozval se a nezaslechl ani šrum jeho existence, očima bloudil po podlaze, nábytku a oknech. Spatřil ho, až když pokojem opět projel záchvěv elektřiny. Seděl v rohu s koleny přitisklými k hrudi a tváří zabořenou mezi stehny. Vypadal jako malý vystrašený chlapec.  
James odkopl přikrývku, která zakrývala jeho nahou hruď a zvedl se do sedu. Matrace se prohnula pod jeho váhou, když se nemotorně postavil na nohy a přistoupil k Nikimu, jehož tělo se třáslo pod každou hlasitou ránou hromu. Déšť zesílil, bil do oken s takovou intenzitou, až měl James strach, že sklo pod takovým náporem praskne. Přisedl si vedle něj, dlaň zabořil do jeho vlasů a pohladil ho po hlavě až ke krku, kde vyhledal tu jeho a propletl si s ním prsty. Cítil jeho roztržitý dech, jeho třesoucí se ramena, až si uvědomil, že v sobě opět pocítil tu beznaděj.  
"Niki," zašeptal, ale nebyl si vůbec jistý, či ho mladík zaslechl v tom hromobití. "Niki," zkusil to znovu, ale tentokrát hlasitěji, "podívej se na mě, prosím."  
Uběhlo několik sekund, možná pár minut než Niki vzhlédl a střetl se tak s jeho něžným pohledem. James si všiml Nikiho očí barvy modrého moře, ve kterých se odehrávala nespoutaná bouře.  
James v nich dokázal vyčíst tu stejnou hrůzu a strach, který prožíval před pár lety v Nürburgringu, kdy měl při závodě nehodu. Tentokrát to ale nebyly plameny, co ho svíraly ve spárech, nýbrž spleť blesků a hromů. Tak moc mu chtěl pomoct, dostat ho z téhle noční můry, jenže nevěděl jak. Pohled na něj mu svíralo srdce, jako tenkrát, když se o jeho nehodě dozvěděl. Byla to pro něj jedna z nekončících nočních můr. Nedokázal spát, jeho vítězství v závodech mu připadalo najednou jako něco odporného. Nezasloužil si je... jak moc chtěl všechno vrátit zpátky.  
Ale ani ne po měsíci se Niki vrátil živý a relativně zdravý a chtěl opět nasednout do formule. James byl v šoku a na ramenou cítil obrovskou vinu, kterou nedokázal setřást, ale on za ním ten večer přišel a bez jediného slova ho políbil.  
I když se vše později vrátilo do starých kolejí a oba dva opět řádili na trati jako draci, byly tu noci, kdy se onen odvážný muž třásl strachy nad děsivými vzpomínkami, které se ve spánku přikradly do jeho snů.  
"Niki, je to v pořádku," zamumlal a prsty mu přejel po tváři, "všechno bude v pohodě."  
Niki pokývl a obličej mu zabořil do jeho teplé dlaně. James si úlevou oddychl a věnoval mu malý úsměv, i přesto, že ho v takové tmě nemohl vidět. Oba dva se naklonili k sobě, zvolna až se jejich rty nakonec setkaly v polibku plném vášně. Když vzlyky utichly a vše se zdálo opět správné, lehli si spolu zpátky do postele v přiléhavém objetí a ponořili se do poklidného spánku.


End file.
